


Lost and Found

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: Prompt:Alternate UniverseOriginally posted June 18, 2008





	Lost and Found

He was so confused.

His friend had gotten him to the edge of the city before being cut down, and his last words were still bright in his mind. It was everything else that was dark. 

He kept hearing two names, two very different names, and he didn't know which one was right. 

“Hey, are you alright?”

He could hear her thought. _He looks like..._

“What's your name?”

He looked up from under white bangs. She was thinking of a name. It matched one of the ones in his head, so it must be the right one. 

“...Cloud.”


End file.
